Nirates
by widpo
Summary: Uh.. A comic I'm doin', Inuyashaized! [Nirates ninja pirates :]


O-K.. Uhh.. Like.. First..fanfiction.. in..years.  
Last one I wrote got flamed really badly :D Yep. Anyways. I don't..really..know..anything.. about Inuyasha XD I just wanna write a fanfic. And my frriend said 'INUYASHA!' So ya Ya. Based on a comic I do.Yep .. i'll.. uh..start.  
DISCLAAIIMEERR: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Nirates and Me though. Good enough.  
**---------------------**

ONCE UPON A TIME There was.. uhh.. a girl...named...kagome.and..there..was..a..well?  
..and..she fell down it...?..meh don't like that plot XDD  
**BRRIINGGG  
**"Ugghh.." said a girl with short brown hair, laying in bed.  
**RIIIINNGGG**  
"**AGH**!" The girl grabbed her alarm clock and banged it repeatedly against her nightstand until it didn't make a single sound.  
She laid in bed a few more minutes.. Then got the strength and hopped out of bed.  
"Another boring day.." she said, yawning and stretching.  
She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her hairbrush and her training shirt.  
A yell of "**SAARAHHH**!" came from downstairs.  
She sighed. "**YEAH YEAH YEAH**!" the girl shouted back.  
A minute later, she was tip-toe-ing down the stairs, practicing her quietness.  
"**SAAR**--"  
"**YES YES YES**!" Sarah interuppted, yelling back. She raced down the rest of the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
Her dad was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast.  
"'Bout time!" he said, "my mother dresses quicker"  
Sarah sighed. Her dad hopped out of his chair and announced, "Today is the day you finish your training"  
"You also move out today, into the world"  
"But..I'm only 15 dad.. What kind of job can a girl trained in only pirate knowledge get?" asked Sarah.  
"Lotsa stuff!" he said, "A repo man..woman.. A carpenter.. A tailor.. A bartender..oh, the list never ends"  
"Riiight." Sarah said, not impressed.  
NOTE: uhh..i'll get to the inuyasha part later. lol  
"First things first." said Dad, "A written test"  
Dad scratched his chin, "Then I'll find someone for you to test your fighting skills on"  
"...Yes, that sounds good enough.." he said.  
In mere minutes, Sarah was done the written test. "Easy!" she said.  
Dad looked over the test, while Sarah was waiting paitently.  
"eee.." she said quietly.  
Dad looked at Sarah sternly.  
"...**ONE HUNDRED PERCENT-O**!" he exclaimed!  
"**SCOOREEE!"** shouted Sarah.  
"Now, to find you an opponent!" said Dad, "See you in a bit"  
Sarah played her gameboy until.

**9 MINUTES LATER..**

"**I FOUND SOMEONE**!" yelled Dad, marching in the door, a red haired girl with a blue 'ILCS Sharks' t-shirt on following him.  
"Hi." said the girl.  
"Heh," said Dad slyly, "check her skills :0"  
"**HII-YAA**!" said the girl, poking the Tetsusaiga which had magically appeared mere moments before ;D and stood back.  
"**AHHH**!" the Tetsusaiga screamed in agony!  
Sarah stared blankly.. "  
Her Dad stared starry eyed at the girl, who bragged "No need to worship"  
"I challenge you! to! a duel!" announced Sarah!  
"Prepare to die!" yelled the girl, "you'll never beat me, even if you try your hardest"  
Sarah jumped at the girl, and attempted to kick her in the stomach, but she expertly dodged it.  
"Nice try.." she said, "but you'll have to be better than that"  
The girl jumped up and grabbed onto a light fixture on the ceiling.  
When Sarah was least expecting it, she hopped down and onto Sarah!  
After a bit of force, Sarah managed to push her off, and give her a few blows!  
The girl got back at her with a few hits of her own.  
Sarah stood back, and ran at the girl unexpectedly, and punched her.. right inbetween the eyes! Ouch!  
The girl was K.O!  
"And the winner is.." Dad said dramatically, "**SARAH!** obviously"  
"**YES**!" said Sarah.  
"Now, pack your things.. I have a party to throw.." said Dad, shooing Sarah to her room.  
Sarah sadly packed up her things into her bag, a pink purse, but larger as to hold more things.  
Outside, it was a sunny day. Sarah breathed in the fresh air, and out with a sigh of relief.  
"Being on my own isn't as hard as I thought it would be.." she thought, "but i've only been out here for half a minute"  
Sarah looked around at all the signs pointing directions to other towns.  
"Where to go? There's so many places I haven't been"  
A shiny sign decorated with lightbulbs and tinsel stood out from the rest, labeled 'Porta.  
"Well, that place looks shiny." said Sarah, deciding that was the place to go.  
She marched along happily, "lalala"

**SIX AND A HALF HOURS LATER..**

Sarah arrived at the city of Porta.  
Lots of houses and shops were scattered all over the place, selling lots of different things.  
"This would be a great place to get a job!" said Sarah, looking around at all the stuff.  
In the crowd, Sarah spotted someone odd.  
"Who is that?" she thought, nervously, "they look"  
"**HEY**!" yelled Sarah, pointing at the odd person, "Didn't I **KILL** you"  
It was the girl from before!  
"No way!" she said, "I'm tougher than that"  
She looked at her nails, "So, what do you want? Another challenge, perhaps"  
Sarah looked the girl over. She was wearing an outfit off all black..a ninja suit?  
"Hey..Where'd you get that costume?" questioned Sarah.  
"Nowhere." said the girl, "**NINJA SCHOOL**, you idiot! Where else"  
"Ninja school.." said Sarah, slowly fading off into dreamworld.  
"Ninja.. I could be an assassin.. they make a lot of money, cash!" she thought, "Oh, I **AM** a genius"  
The girl stared at Sarah while she daydreamed.  
"**YEAH**!" said Sarah, "Um, thanks! Bye"  
Sarah ran a bit, then stopped and turned around.  
"**HEY! GIRL**!" she yelled, "**WHERE IS THE NINJA SCHOOL?**"  
"**THE NAME IS KELSIE**." the girl yelled, "**AND IT'S IN THE DARK ALLEY!"**  
"Dark alley, got it," said Sarah, and ran off.  
The eager pirate girl searched the city until she found a dark alley.  
"Yes..this must be it.." she thought.  
Sarah walked into the alley, a little nervous.  
A person was sitting next to a dark doorway, they were in a ninja outfit too.  
"I-i..s. um.. Excuse me.. um. Is this the..um.. nin..ja..um..sc-c-hool?" Sarah said, very nervously.  
The person gave a very straight, quick nod.  
Sarah walked over to the doorway and stood in it. "Hello"  
"Hello.." said a voice from inside.  
"Can..you train me to be a ninja here..?" asked Sarah.  
"Only..if you are willing to learn." said the voice.  
Sarah gulped, and slowly walked inside.  
**---------------------**

OMG OMG OMG! Ok..uh.. Yeah.. not much Inuyasha so far ; I hope Sarah (which is me :D) Doesn't turn out as a flat ol'  
Mary Sue.. Yep.. Please review! Cya!  
-SM ;3


End file.
